Time to Choose
by jenc0449
Summary: For the Hamy contest   Amy is on her second week at a new school after the clue hunt.  Ian mysteriosly shows up and asks her to start over and go on a date with him.  Then, Hamilton shows up and asks her out as well.  Who will she choose? Plzignoretitle!
1. Chapter 1

Second Thoughts?

Shyly, fourteen year old Amy tried to find the right class at her new school. Dan was still at the middle school, so he wasn't much help. She glanced at her schedule looking up just in time to realize that someone was in front of her.

Before she could stop she crashed into the stranger. The coffee he was holding spilled on both of them.

"I-I'm really s-sorry about that," Amy stuttered with her head down.

"It's fine, it was my fault," a silky British accent replied.

Where had she heard that voice before? She glanced up and saw Ian Kabra standing before her. What was he doing here?

"Ian? What are you doing here?" she asked with more confidence than before.

"I came to find you," he replied.

"Oh," Amy said with her cheeks blushing. To avoid eye contact she looked at the floor. Her eyes found Ian's custom made leather shoes.

Ian grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened during the clue hunt. I was wondering if we could put all of that behind us and maybe, start over?"

She couldn't believe it. Was Ian Kabra really apologizing? And to her, of all people? After leaving her and Dan to die in a cave, he wanted to start over? Aside from all of that, it did sound pretty good to put all of that behind. Maybe she was having second thoughts. Realizing that Ian was still holding her hands and waiting, she finally replied.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Great," he said with that wondrous accent. A smile nipped at the corners of his lips.

"I was wondering if you might want to go somewhere for lunch?"

"Um, well I'm kind of at school right now, but maybe this weekend?" she replied timidly.

"Sure, uh, well, I guess I'll call you then?" he said biting his lip.

"Yeah, uh, let me give you my number," she said as she frantically searched for a pen and paper.

"Here," Ian said holding out his iPhone four.

Quickly entering her number, she said, "Well, I guess I better be getting to class."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll being seeing you around then? Well, um, bye."

"Bye," Amy said looking down only to find her tattered sky blue converse.

Finally finding her English class, she dropped in to a seat and began writing. Her story was about a lonely girl trying to survive high school. After realizing that class hadn't started yet and it was a depressing story, she stopped writing. More students arrived and then the bell rang.

Mrs. Snayder walked in with a new student. She directed him towards the class.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Hamilton Holt."

Amy's head snapped up and saw Hamilton grinning at her. Her mouth dropped a mile.

"Hamilton, there's an empty seat next to Amy, the one that's wearing the gray jacket," Mrs. Snayder said to him.

Hamilton strolled down the aisle and looked at Amy with his amazing eyes. He looked more mature now that his mohawk was gone.

"Hey," he whispered to Amy with a smile.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

After her algebra class she made her way to the cafeteria. Almost at the doors, Hamilton ran up to her.

"Yo Amy, wanna sit together?"

"Um, sure."

After they got their lunches (Amy had a salad and a water while Hamilton had three hot dogs, a bag of chips and two Cokes) they sat down at a table near a window.

"Let me guess, your sisters are here too, right?"

"Yeah, I think they even some of the classes Dan has. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you guys are here, and Ian was here earlier, so are the Starlings and Jonah here too?"

"Cobra was here? What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to start over and then he kind of...asked me out."

A look of shock came over his face.

"What? Is it so h-hard to believe that a g-guy asked m-me out?" Amy shot at him starting to stutter.

"No, it's just that jerk always beat us to clues in the hunt and now he's beating me to ask someone out? Unbelievable." Hamilton said angrily.

"What do you mean beating you to ask someone out?" she asked no longer stuttering.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight

Amy rushed home. She couldn't go very fast with her backpack weighing her down, but she just had to avoid Ian and Hamilton.

She fiddled with her key chain struggling to get out the right key. Looking behind her she saw Ian's limo pull into the apartment complex's driveway. Behind him came Hamilton who had obviously ran all the way here, though he hadn't broken a sweat.

She rushed inside and closed the door. A bad feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. Nellie was there, who's parents were now her legal guardians. She flung herself onto the couch next to Nellie and began sobbing.

"Whoa kiddo what's wrong?"

"Don't call me kiddo! Ian and Hamilton are both out there and I'm scared of what might happen!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean you're scared of what might happen?" Nellie said with a confused look in her eyes.

"This morning at school, Ian showed up and he asked me to have lunch with him but then Hamilton showed up when I was in English class and at lunch when I told him what happened he started talking about how Ian always beat him and he got really mad." Amy explained hurriedly only stopping in between for breaths.

"Well come on! We can't let Hamilton murder Ian!" Nellie said frantically.

After Nellie and Amy got outside they realized that they were too late. Hamilton was attacking Ian and Ian was dodging punches looking like a ballerina. Amy went down the steps three at a time with Nellie at her heels.

"Hamilton! What the hell are you doing? Stop chasing Ian!" Nellie exclaimed.

"Both of you s-stop!" Amy said starting to stutter once again.

Ian had just ducked a punch and hit Hamilton hard in the jaw. Crap. For a skinny rich boy he could punch!

Amy tried to break up the fight. She couldn't let Hamilton get hurt...or Ian.

Before Amy could make it to them the driver got something out, held it up to his lips, and Hamilton collapsed. Amy ran to his side. Ian was panting and standing above her.

"What the hell did the driver just do to him?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing that would kill him, just enough to knock him out for a while."

Amy stood up and did something oddly out of character. She kicked Ian in the shin.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE YOUR CHAUFFEUR GO AROUND AND FREAKIN' INJECT POISON INTO PEOPLE!" Amy stopped and regained control. "You know what? I don't what to go on that date anymore. And you can suck it!"

Ian stood with a confused look on his face. Had Amy Cahill just told him to suck it?


	3. Chapter 3

Did I Miss Something?

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Had Amy just witnessed a fight over her? Hamilton still lay strewn out on the couch. Ian had just had his chauffeur inject him with poison. What a jerk.

Amy looked curiously at Dan's old stuffed crocodile. She and Hamilton were the only ones there. Nellie had a date and Dan was at a friend's house. To Kill a Mockingbird stuck out of her backpack. She still had a reading assignment in it even though she'd already read it five times.

She began reading about Dill who had hidden under Scout's bed to surprise her, even though it mostly scared her because she thought it was a snake. Hamilton started to move. She got up and bent over him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," Amy replied smiling.

"Then why is there an angel above me?" Hamilton asked pulling Amy into a kiss.

Their lips fit together perfectly. Hamilton slowly sat up. He pulled Amy towards him. They embraced and kissed longer. Around the eight minute mark they heard the door open but they didn't care. Dan walked in and dropped his backpack.

"What. The. Hell. Did I miss something?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, but I've been pretty sick. Anyway, sorry to everybody that has me on author alert and story alert, but I'm ending this story because I kind of hate it. Also, I'm dropping out of the Hamy contest. Thanks to everyone that read this and sorry.

Peace

-jenc0449


End file.
